The present invention is directed toward a sliding exercise machine for providing an aerobic and/or anaerobic workout and, more particularly, to such an exercise machine having a glide board slidably mounted to a support. A person exercises against his or her own weight as well as tension bands that either ride with the board or are secured to the exercise machine in such a manner that they do not increase the force necessary to move the board.
Many people that would like to go to a gym to workout find they do not have the requisite time or money to do so. This has caused an increased demand for home exercise machines. A desirable feature of home exercise machines is the ability to provide a complete workout for both the upper and lower body. It is also desirable to have an exercise machine that can provide an aerobic or anaerobic workout. This is so several different machines do not have to be purchased.
A popular type of home exercise machine is one in which an inclined board is slidably mounted on a support and the user exercises against his or her own weight. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,438 and 5,169,363 to Van Straaten and Campanaro et al., respectively.
The Van Straaten patent discloses a slidable exercise machine in which the board moves up and down a rail member through manipulation of handles at opposite ends of a rope attached to a pulley system. This machine is deficient in that it is limited in the exercises a user is capable of performing. For example, this machine is not adapted to allow a user to exercise his or her lower body. Moreover, the pectoral region can not be specifically targeted during a workout.
Another drawback with the exercise machine disclosed in the Van Straaten patent lies in the way the tension bands are secured thereto. More specifically, when two or more bands are utilized, they are secured adjacent one another on one side of the machine in such a manner that the outer bands must be removed from the machine in order to remove the inner bands. This is quite inconvenient.
The exercise machine disclosed in the Campanaro patent is likewise limited in the types of exercises a user can perform. This machine is adapted only to exercise the lower legs for purposes of rehabilitation. In addition, this exercise machine is not foldable for easy and compact storage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sliding exercise machine that allows the user to perform a variety of different exercises and is readily collapsible so that it can be stored.